


Nevermore（永不复还）

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 原本死神和士兵76互不知对方身份，直到死神在一次交战中打掉了76的面罩并在他的脸上留下了无法磨灭的伤痕，他看到莫里森，那一瞬间的犹豫最终未能让他下杀手。然而士兵76始终不知道死神的真实身份，直到他们再次相遇。
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 5





	Nevermore（永不复还）

士兵76从未对死神的作战方式感到陌生。相反，自他与对方交手的第一刻起，他就敏锐地嗅到了熟悉的气息——那令他想起曾经的挚友，昔日的搭档。他于是在心里嘲笑自己过于怀念旧时光。  
他已经死了。莫里森对自己说，那个有着传达上帝福音使者之名的战友再也不会回来了，而世界上只有一个加布里尔·莱耶斯。  
然而当他再次集中精神的时候已经晚了。仅仅是一瞬间的分心对于一个久经沙场的战士来说也依然是致命的，更何况他面对的是一个影子，一个鬼魅，一个幽灵。  
莫里森感受到面颊上传来的剧痛，伴随而来的是浓烈的血腥味。他本该习惯这些，但这一次不知为何只觉得头晕目眩，仿佛全身的血液都被抽干，四肢无力。他半睁着眼睛，看着面前的一切逐渐被晕染成红色。死神就踏在他的胸口，他喘息着，试图攫取更多空气，却只让更多的血腥味涌进肺里。  
他大概很快就能见到老战友了。莫里森甚至都没有力气再握住脉冲步枪，他看着死神俯下身，黑色的长袍笼罩下来，似乎是真的要带走他。  
“下次见到你，我会吞噬你的灵魂。”他听到对方这么说，然后如鬼魅般消失在黯淡的视线里。

所以，当士兵76再一次与死神狭路相逢的时候，莫里森没有再想起某个人——那当然是假话，他不过是在尽力回避着扑面而来的熟悉感，那会极大地分散他的注意力，而面颊上那道至今无法痊愈的伤痕在时刻提醒着他，分心是一项多么致命的弱点。  
莫里森始终保持着高度紧张的状态，他猜想死神这次来是想要索取什么东西，他需要判断出对方的具体任务目标并抢先一步拿走——或是销毁。直到他被死神卡着喉咙，头部重重地撞在墙上。  
“杀戮时间。”死神贴近他的面颊，粗暴地卸去他的面罩，几乎与他鼻尖挨着鼻尖。  
莫里森平静地看着他，脑海里蓦然浮现出一个戴着兜帽的影子来。  
“你是谁？”他张了张嘴，品尝着喉咙里溢出的血腥味，不知道自己是否真的将这句话问出了口。  
“我是你，杰克·莫里森。”死神冷峻的声音里居然带着点笑意，而士兵76在听到自己名字的时候瞳孔猛地放大了。  
“不……”他拧起眉头挣扎着，拼命驱逐一段记忆，这感觉太过熟悉，甚至熟悉到令他产生了一瞬间的恐惧。  
“你一直都是活在阳光下的那个，莫里森。而我呢，我甚至看不到黎明。”死神加重了手里的力道，士兵76第一次感受到窒息般的绝望，“坟墓里没有我的位置，所以我回来了。”  
死神尖利的金属爪抚上莫里森的面颊，沿着那道最长的疤痕由额间划至鼻梁。“记着这个，莫里森。”死神偏过头，凑到他的耳边，“这是我送给你的礼物。”  
“……你是暗影守望的人？”莫里森几乎是从鼻腔里哼出这句话的。  
“在问出这个问题的时候你自己心里已经很清楚了。”死神直起身子，将两人的距离拉开一些，被钳制的士兵在这个间隙捕捉到了喘息的机会。  
“你知道我是谁，莫里森。你只是不愿意承认。”死神冷笑道，“因为那是你最不愿意面对的部分，是不是？”  
“加——不，不。”莫里森轻微地摇着头，试图从脑海中找出千万个推翻自己猜想的证据来。  
“事到如今你还不肯面对现实吗，莫里森。我们都不再年轻了，不再是那群天真的可笑的怀揣着希望的傻瓜了。”死神的手慢慢滑过惨白的面罩，一点一点地露出那覆于面罩之下的面容，“你不再是战地指挥官了，而我也不再是……”  
“……——莱耶斯。”那一瞬间有无数的问题如海潮一般涌入莫里森的脑海，也许他潜意识里并不奇怪莱耶斯依然活着，但他还是有很多疑惑渴望寻找到一个合适的解答，然而话到了嘴边又堪堪被咽回去。多少年了，当他再次见到莱耶斯的时候唯一能够说出口的居然只有一个遥远的名字。  
“很高兴你还记得我。”莱耶斯在那个瞬间靠近他，狠狠地捏住他的下巴，“你从未见过地狱，莫里森。而我会让你明白被黑暗吞噬是什么感受。”

莫里森第一次见到莱耶斯不是在军队里，而是在一份宣传册上。那时候他还只是个普普通通的小子，而莱耶斯已经在军队中享誉盛名了。  
自那时起他也有了成为一名战士的目标，而在他第一次真真正正在军队里看到莱耶斯的时候，他偷偷地冲对方笑了一下。  
莱耶斯瞟了他一眼便离开了。  
谁也不知道在后来的日子里两人会发展成为挚友，甚至是一层更为隐秘的关系。  
暗影守望的负责人将年轻的战地指挥官抵在狭小的墙角，迅速而精准地捕获了对方的嘴唇，莫里森一边对付着莱耶斯狂风骤雨般的亲吻一边奋力扭动着身子试图换个更舒服一些的姿势，但莱耶斯压着他的肩膀逼迫着他几乎是蜷缩在那个可怜的角落里。  
“脱了。”莱耶斯一边推搡着莫里森一边含混不清地命令道。  
“什么？”平日里在战场上向来沉着冷静的莫里森此刻却手忙脚乱起来。  
“衣服。”莱耶斯不耐烦地皱着眉头，伸手过去就用力拉扯指挥官的作战服。  
“喂，加比，冷静点，我自己能脱！”莫里森生怕他扯坏了制服，这要是被扯坏了那可真是怎么解释都说不清了。  
“十秒。”莱耶斯冷漠地盯着他，“老实说，杰克，你这身平时穿着还不错，但这种时候真是碍事得要命。”  
“加比，我们刚刚才清除掉一批敌人，记得吗？”莫里森终于卸去了繁琐的制服，几乎满头大汗，他朝对面的男人努努嘴，示意对方注意一下暗色的衣服上那几块血渍。  
“我们的当务之急是还得打一场。”莱耶斯胡乱地将制服扫到一边，一手揉着指挥官的金发一手抚摸着他的腰侧，“……我饿了。”

“我饿了。”死神划开士兵76的领口，粗暴地撕开他的衣服，露出结实的布满伤痕的胸膛。  
“加比——莱耶斯……”莫里森喃喃地念叨着，眼前浮现出暗影守望负责人坚毅的面孔来。  
“你可不像是会被过去束缚的人，莫里森。”莱耶斯毫不留情地掐着莫里森的腰，用力将他扣向自己，“现实点，对谁都好。”  
“没有人比我更现实，莱耶斯。”莫里森调整着呼吸，尽量迎合莱耶斯凶悍的动作，让自己不至于被伤得更严重，“有些事情，你我都清楚。”  
“我还有任务要完成。”莱耶斯依然笼罩在黑袍子里，他贴近莫里森的时候，后者仿佛还能听到他的心跳，感受到他的体温，仿佛还能看到血液顺着血管流窜向身体的四面八方，那是从前的加布里尔·莱耶斯，那个为莫里森所熟知的加布里尔·莱耶斯。尽管他们处事风格迥异，但彼此最为看重的却都是对方。  
直到他们同时消失在世人的视野里。  
士兵76曾以为自己再也见不到昔日的队友，而当死神划破士兵76的面颊，那个瞬间他一度以为自己的心脏又恢复了往日的活力。  
尽管他最终没能痛下杀手，但现实依旧是冰冷的。  
“你知道……我们现在谁都没法说服对方。”莫里森咬着牙忍受莱耶斯的每一次冲撞，他的手紧紧攀着对方的后背，张着嘴大口呼吸，沙哑地呻吟，“我不会让你完成任务的。”  
莱耶斯咬着莫里森的耳垂，贴合着他炽热的身躯，一次次用对方再熟悉不过的方式将他推向高潮的边缘，这个从阴影中降临的杀手从不畏惧任何失败。“莫里森，你真的知道我这次来是为了什么吗？”他吻着他的伤口，嘴唇擦过面颊。  
莫里森几乎要被他折磨到失神，但他依旧坚持将自己的注意力悉数集中于对方语气的每一次微小变化之中。“你想要什么？”他喘着气，浑身颤抖。高潮将最后的理智冲垮，莱耶斯松开几乎瘫软下去的莫里森，掰过他的脸，朝他动了动嘴唇。莫里森的视线模模糊糊，他的意识尚未完全清醒，只是照着莱耶斯的唇语，仿若梦呓般地读出对方的回答。

“你的灵魂。”

END


End file.
